Skeptics & True Believers
by 233am
Summary: Emily attempts to sort out her emotions while her feelings for Naomi are blossoming...
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic. This is intended to be a continued story, so I'd appreciate any and all feedback. Also, sorry it's a bit short.

My legs tensed up. My eyes focused on the ceiling, before they were shut completely. I couldn't believe how _good_ it felt. I had to look at her before the moment slipped away. Curling my neck downward, I opened my eyes to the beautiful blonde whose hair was grasped in my hand. Her eyes looking up at me, pupils dilated fully; full of want, desire, pleasure, and teasing.

My vision was cut again as I felt her tongue curl around my clit. _Oh God_. Her fingers sliding in and out of me added to my pleasure. They were paced fast and loaded with eagerness, whereas her tongue held emotion behind its slow, steady, thick movements. "Naomi… please… " Moans escaped my mouth as her motions became over powering. I reached up to grab her other hand that was teasing my left nipple.

I needed to hold her during this. I needed to push her closer into me. I needed to feel her deeper inside of me. I swear she was tracing my name with her tongue as the ecstasy came. E… M… I… L… slowly finishing the end of the Y and I was so close I could feel my heart beating out of my chest.

"EMILY!!!" my eyes snapped open, I jumped, startled from the shout. I was then knocked over by a flying object that hit my head. A pillow. Awesome.

"What the fuck are you moaning about over there?!? It's ten minutes before the alarm is supposed to go off and now you've deprived me of my extra sleep! You know I fucken hate waking up before the alarm!!"

Katie never disappointed me. In fact, she always exceeded my expectations. Well now that I would be utterly sexually frustrated throughout the rest of the day, I may as well just get up early and start dealing with it.

I crawled out of bed; half reluctant to be ignored at school all day, half excited to see the girl of my dreams. After brushing my teeth and washing my face I stared at myself in the mirror. My thoughts immediately ran to her. It was on rare occasions that Naomi and I were alone together. But when we were, I felt that passion in the pit of my stomach I so fervently tried to ignore. She made me feel so… special, despite her constant put-downs and the way she would bail on plans. But those times we spent together, I knew she could feel it too. She must have felt the same way. The way we laughed together. The way she seemed so easy-going and happy around me. Why else would I want her, need her so much? The feeling had to be mutual.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi's POV

"Jesus Christ…" the morning sun shone through my window waking me from my dreaded sleep the night before. I need to stop drinking on weekdays. No, not that quite yet. But the least I could do was remember to shut the shades if I insisted on getting sloshed every night.

I wouldn't be this way if I weren't so distracted. Every time I tried to finish my studies I could barely focus. Granted it was usually from Effy, and occasionally Cook, ringing, there were always those special rare times when it was that little… No. No no no. I'm independent. I like being a loner. I enjoy my time with the few friends I have. Strictly friends.

I got dressed in a hurry, seeing as I woke up half to the start of College. I walked quickly through the park until I stood standing in front of the College steps. I saw her sitting near the top of the stairs with a book in her hands. I noticed her head tilt up just slightly, as if she was looking for something. Maybe me? Wait, no.

I shifted my body walking up the stairs diagonally to the right. I tried to slide behind a young bloke walking in front of me, when I was bumped in the opposite direction having completely miscalculated his speed. I sprawled across the steps and directly into the path of her.

"Eh… ugh… sorry Ems…" Wow great time to have a speech impediment. She looked at me, alarmed at first until a smile slowly spread across her face.

"It's ok… How's it feel falling?" Emily asked. Falling for her? Oh wait, falling ON her. Right.

"You know me, always willing to get down." Get down? Really? I just said that. I need to stop over thinking this and get to class. "But anyways, I'm in a rush for Politics, I'll see you around, yeah?" I began to gather myself and walk up the remainder of the stairs, hopefully without falling again.

"Naomi wait…." I stopped dead in my tracks, slowly turning around to face her again. She continued "… want to ditch after third period? I'm not interested much in the History department at this school, and I don't think this book will last me into lunch." Her lips twisted at the side of her cheeks, raising into a crook smile. I shook my head back to reality.

"Ugh yeah sure, I don't think I'm much interested in our loss of the states anymore. What were you thinking?"

"Oh, we'll figure it out when the time comes." As she said that, she stood up and walked past me still smirking. Her bright red hair brushed lightly against the side of my arm. I stood there for a good minute before snapping back to reality. I turned around and began walking into the building. Here's to the longest three hours of my life…


	3. Chapter 3

Emily's POV

So as of lately I couldn't help but thinking how I always seemed to be my happiest while on my back. Hmm, and I always thought Katie was the slut. But this time it was different. I felt my body shake, but not from pain or shock, I was just laughing. The bottle tipped out of my hand, and sprayed across my shirt.

"Emily! The liquor! You're pouring my money straight onto you!" Her slight anger and annoyance was hard to believe through her laughter. It was nearing dark now and we had already finished a liter and a half of the finest vodka in the land… ok just some cheap Caldwell's Naomi had brought back from her visit to the states over the summer.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist! Now come on, help me clean this up!" I rolled onto my side, tugging at my shirt to get the excess vodka off of me. Naomi leaned up quickly, appauled at what I was doing.

"You're letting all that go to waste!" This time her voice truly did sound appalled. She leaned over towards me and began catching the drops of vodka that dripped off my shirt. Eventually her concentration became lost and she was sucking at my top.

"Jesus Naomi! There is some left in the bottle!" She laughed hysterically upon realizing what she was doing. If only I could find how turned on I was by her contact with me, and my clothing for that matter, remotely funny.

She grabbed the bottle from my side and took a large swig. She stared at me intently, a slight smile on her face. Her blue eyes pierced into mine, I thought I could read something behind them… But her eyes shut and she lay back down onto the cool grass below. My eyes couldn't help but trace over her body. She wore tight jeans that showed the curves of her long legs. Her t-shirt was tight in all the right places. I couldn't take this anymore.

Without completely thinking it over I nudged closer to her scooting mere inches to my right. Her eyes were still closed, her head pointing to the sky. I took a deep breath. I paced myself, slowly leaning down towards her gorgeous full lips. I stopped centimeters away from touching her. I could feel her soft breaths on my face as I was now hovering over her. I'm sure she could feel mine all the same, yet she didn't move away.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I closed the gap and lightly placed my lips onto hers. Caressing them gently, I tugged at her bottom lip. I felt nothing in return. As I opened my eyes, I noticed hers were still closed. I was about to pull away when I felt her right hand gently touch the small of my back. Suddenly her mouth parted slightly open and I took advantage of the opportunity at hand. I plunged my tongue into her mouth, and felt hers move in retaliation. My stomach began to kick and twist in every which direction.

Naomi's hand slid into my belt hoop as she tugged me to be positioned directly on top of her. Her right knee pressed firmly into my crotch. I quickly became desperate to have all of her. My hands cupped her face, and then moved along her torso. Her lean body felt amazing under my hands. I reached my hand to the bottom of her shirt and slowly slid my hand under, now cupping her breast instead.

Her free hand moved behind my head, and had a tight grasp around my hair. My lips drifted from hers down to her neck and ear. She quickly grasped my hip with her other hand, and rolled me over so that she was now on top. She smiled at me sinfully once more and leaned in towards me. Shifting her head to the right, I heard her voice in my ear.

"Lets get out of here." My breath stopped and jaw dropped slightly more open. I was sure she could feel my heart through my chest. I heard her chuckle above me before she was standing, reaching an arm down to help me up. Was this really happening?


	4. Chapter 4

Naomi's POV

I didn't look back once I took Emily's hand. I swiftly lifted her off the grass and walked across the park quickly towards my flat across the street, dragging her the entire way. Thank God… No. How unfortunate it was that I lived within a hundred yards or else my thoughts would have gotten to me and I may have gotten a chance to talk myself out of what I had been doing. What I was about to do.

I reached the door in what felt like just seconds. I forced it open, still walking quickly as I headed for the stairs. I felt a slight tug on the hand that was dragging Emily. Before I could question what was wrong, I heard the front door shut and was pinned against it.

Her lips hit mine and my knees buckled so that she was now leaning over me. God what was she doing to me? She tried to hold me up by my shirt as her tongue shot around my mouth. It was too much to handle and I continued sliding down the door, landing on my ass. I noticed Emily was now down to her knees, having a laughing fit at my expense.

Before I had a chance to express my anger I was now the one being lifted up, and dragged up the stairs towards my bedroom. It was time for revenge.

As she opened the door and headed for the bed, I tugged her arm and whipped her around now pinning her in between me and the bedroom door. I grabbed her hips, and plunged my tongue into her warm, lustful mouth. I left her lips and traced my tongue directly to her ear. Licking around the edges, before biting on her industrial ear piercing and the cartilage around it.

She squirmed beneath me and I felt her buckle beneath me. I stood back as she grabbed the door handle to regain her balance. I laughed aloud and she shot me an upset, yet playful look. Before I had any chance to think of something clever to say, I felt her pushing me backwards, reaching up back towards my lips.

My knees hit the side of my bed and I fell backwards onto the bed. She looked down on me; her smirk full of sin and desire. I lifted my elbows and dragged myself fully onto the bed. I leaned up and without notice swooped Emily on top of me. She didn't hesitate the slightest.

She went directly for my neck. Sucking hard just under the right side of my jaw. I felt her teeth dig into me, and all my blood flowing to that area. Well not all my blood. There was that throbbing feeling growing just below my waist. As if she knew exactly what I was thinking, she slid her hand down and pressed firmly into my crotch over my jeans.

I pulled at her hair and brought her lips back to mine. That's where I enjoyed them most. Wait, I mean, oh fuck it! I got this far there'd be no point in backing out of it now. I slowly pulled her shirt up and got her bra open with one flick. Hmm.. I'm rather good at this. I smiled to myself, before wiping it off my face and tugging her shirt over her head. She jumped back from my lips, and helped me by removing her bra completely.

I felt my stomach do a flip at the sight, and as she leaned upward she left her breasts at just the perfect angle. My right hand had a mind of its own and began caressing her nipple gently. It was erect already, and looked so appetizing. My mouth followed the direction of my hand and before I could think otherwise, I was sucking and nibbling lightly at her breasts.

My eyes peeked up and I noticed her head was thrusted backwards, soft moans escaping from her lips. I closed my eyes once again and moved my mouth to her left breast. I was only there for a few seconds, before I was pulled backwards by my hair and her dark brown eyes burned through me. She groaned, almost sounding angry. She lifted my shirt over my head. It wasn't smooth. It was violent and quick and then she attacked my bra.

Before my bra even hit the floor, she repositioned her mouth onto my left breast. At the same time I felt her hands playing with the button and zipper on my jeans. She scooted off of me and pulled my pants and knickers completely off. I was shocked and embarrassed to be so utterly naked in front of her. As if she sensed my discomfort, she pulled the remainder of her clothes off, and jumped right back on top of me. I rather liked the position I was in, but decided I want to see how it worked being on top.

In my attempt to be smooth, I nearly flung us both off the bed. Emily began laughing at me again, and her husky giggle sent me into a state of rage and hunger. I dipped my head to her and began kissing her passionately. I dropped my right hand to her waist, and then towards her clit. She gasped in my mouth and a smile cracked over me.

I questioned going down on her, but I didn't really know what that entailed. And I was also pretty sure I wasn't ready for it. Sure I was practically fucking the girl now, completely naked with her, but I wasn't ready to be that intimate with her.

I was rather clueless as to what to do, but staring Emily in the eyes made me instinctively thrust a finger into her. She began to move her hips against mine, which rather turned me on. He hips brushed mine, and her right thigh crept up between my legs. Now I was the one who was gasping and being laughed at. I grabbed her lips back in mine, and added another finger.

I moved them fasted, in and out and curved them in different directions until I heard Emily whisper, "Right there…Naomi…Oh God, Naomi…Naomi…" Oh God was right, something just happened in my chest, and I'm sure she could read my feelings through my eyes. Her pupils could see right through everything I built up against her. I dipped my head to her neck to hide my feelings. I could make love…I mean I could fuck her, she couldn't know I was enjoying it.

I was sucking hard on her neck, I didn't care if I left a mark. She made me feel weak, and this was my way of showing her I wasn't. I began flicking her clit with my thumb during every entrance of my fingers. Her moans grew louder. Her left hand was wrapped around my hip pushing me into her, and her right hand was tugging at my hair.

She was trying to pull my face back to hers, but I resisted and moved my lips to her ear instead. I sucked on her ear lobe, and thrusted my tongue into her ear. She was now biting on my ear as well, moaning rather loudly. "Fuck Naomi, I'm so close, please, please... .I can't believe this is happening…. Oh God!!" With that last shout, I felt her hips buck up into mine, and the walls around my fingers tightened. I continued to move them in and out slowly until her hips were back down onto the bed.

I pulled away from her immediately. I jumped off the bed, and began getting dressed again. I didn't look at her throughout this, until I was completely dressed. I turned around while looking at the floor and finally addressed her. "I have plans with Effy tonight, I'm running late so you can just let yourself out when…umm... you're ready."

I finally allowed myself to look up at her. Biggest mistake of my life. Her mouth was slightly agape and her eyes bore into mine. I could still see her pleasure and arousal there. But worst of all I could see her confusion, anger, and … hurt. I nearly lost all strength, but with one deep breath I composed myself enough to turn around and walk through the door, down the stairs, and swiftly out of my house. I completely ignored my mother in the kitchen calling after me.

Fuck her. Who the fuck did she think she was. I'm Naomi Campbell. How dare she try to… What was she doing to me? I broke down and leaned against a brick building once I rounded the corner. How could I ever take this back? Did I want to take this back? Why Emily? Why me? Compose yourself Naomi. I opened my phone and began dialing Cook. I needed to get fucked up, and I needed to do so as fast as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay guys. Busy semester, lots of exams, and not enough sleep, let alone time for anything besides studying/course work. Hope you enjoy. Also, I love getting your reviews, they brighten my day

Emily's POV

Well this is beyond… awkward. I'm sitting across from Naomi's mother, Gina, I believe she said, trying my best to at least pretend I'm listening to her stories. I can't believe I agreed to sit down for some tea. I probably look like a complete fucking mess. I lost my shoes somewhere during … whatever that was. Maybe they were still in the park? Or maybe they were flung in Naomi's room? Well if that was the case, she can have them because I am _not_ going back in there.

How can Gina keep up the conversation? I can hear her words in the background but nothing is registering. I mean she has to notice that I look like complete shit. I have sex hair, I'm positive of it. When Naomi up and left I tried to gather myself as quickly as possible. I sat in her bed for all of ten seconds before I noticed the tears streaming down my face. I had to get out of that bed, that room, this house! In all honesty, if Naomi came back right now I think I'd have a heart attack.

My thoughts were getting the best of me. What was that? What made her so cold? There we were making love, or so I thought. By the end of it I felt completely stupid and used just lying on her bed like a fucking twat. I tried to remember exactly what happened. We were in the park, I kissed her, she kissed me, she whispered "lets get out of here", she dragged me to her house, she took my shirt off, she teased me all over, she flipped me onto my back, she began making love to me, and then…. She looked me straight in the eyes and I swear at that moment I've never felt so loved or wanted. But it was gone in a flash; she dropped her eyes from mine and couldn't even look at me. The last few minutes lasted what felt like an eternity as I climbed towards my peak and made multiple strong failed attempts to bring Naomi's eyes back to mine. I swear if I just had one more second to look in her eyes maybe…

".. don't you feel the same way as Naomi, dear?" Gina caught me off guard. I could feel my cheeks turn a slight red, a result of my blushing and the sudden feeling of hurt that hit me at the same time.

"Ugh… yeah… sure…" Gina looked at me, her head tilted slightly. She smirked and from the look on her face it was pretty obvious to her that I was not in the conversation.

"Well good! You'll join us for the rally then this weekend, right? I won't take no for an answer! We need more strong females to support the cause! It's this Saturday at the park, we'll all be meeting on top of the hill at 10a.m. sharp." She continued with the conversation and I was still completely lost.

"But… I have… I don't know if I she would-" she cut me off before I could form a remotely coherent response.

"Nonsense dear, I'm sure Naomi would love to have you there. She's been going on and on about this marvelous Emily lately, it's good to finally put a face to the name…"

She kept talking but I was once again distracted by my thoughts. She spoke of me to her mother? Spoke of how marvelous I was? My heart started racing and my stomach was kicking at me. I didn't know whether to be happy or to break down in tears right at the kitchen table.

I snapped back to reality and heard Gina's words continue on "… Naomi's never really spoken to me about her whereabouts, let alone bring someone round the house so she must obviously admire you as a friend and…"

As a friend. Those words jumped out of the sentence and pulled me back into my trance. Was that all I would ever be to Naomi? My stomach did a flip and I felt as though I was about to be sick.

Luckily, Gina wrapped up her one sided before the feeling got too overwhelming. I got up as quick as I could without seeming rude, thanked her for the tea, and swiftly made my way towards the door and out of the house. I took a breath of the air, but it hit my lungs hard and all I seemed to smell was Naomi. Her sweet, seductive, lustful smell… I sped up my pace down the street, my stomach pulling at me the whole way. Eventually my pace led into a jog and before I knew it I was running away from her house near a full sprint.

I rounded the corner with tears streaming down my face. I crouched down against a brick building. I noticed black lines already smeared onto the bricks. 'So this is where the broken hearted go' I thought to myself. After a few minutes, and many added black streaks to the bricks, I finally gathered myself and stopped the sobs that were being thrown out of me. I stood up and took another deep breath through my nose.

Oh God. I smelt Naomi even here. I couldn't escape the thought of her. The thought that she left me feeling used, abandoned, hurt, and alone shot across my mind. But then I thought of how good she made me feel, how happy I was with her just before that, how much I had laughed, how she had made me feel under her touch.

Oh God I'm going to be sick.

I ran to the basket on the street corner and let my insides empty out. As I stood up and walked away in the direction of my house, I became numb with emptiness. That is until I noticed this small little pain just inside my chest. My heart felt like there was a whole gaping through it's middle with pieces cracking on all sides as I continued on home with the image of Naomi making love, then walking out on me as if it meant nothing replaying in my mind… How was I going to face her in school tomorrow?

I finally got to my house and walked directly up the stairs to my room and into my bed. Katie didn't even glance up at me, instead focusing intently on her eye make up in the mirror. "I'm going out tonight Ems, cover for me." I made a grumbling noise, unable to speak due to my exceedingly sore throat, and plopped myself into bed. Katie left the room and headed for the back balcony to climb down the terrace. My eyes became watery again and tears began to resurface before I began laughing at myself in pity. And I thought sexual frustration was going to be the worst feeling I had all day…


	6. Chapter 6

This part is ridiculously long, so I've decided to break Naomi's chapter into two. Wicked sorry. But it's good; at least I think it is.

Naomi's POV

"Ugh… fucking hell with the fucking blinds!!!" The sun was shining brightly directly into the windows on the west side of my room. God, what time was it? I rolled over cautiously, to avoid any possible throbbing from starting in my head. "3:37!! Jesus!! So much for school!!"

I moved back over, but then I remembered why I rolled over in the first place when the sun nearly blinded me a second time. Well I'm thirsty as hell, and that blind needs to be closed now so I might as well just get up! I threw my legs off the bed quickly without thinking about the consequences. Hmm... reoccurring theme there. "Oh fuck…" my head was now definitely throbbing. What did I drink last night? Wait… what happened last night? I remember being with Emily and then we... I shake my head to rid the thoughts, but instantly regret it when my eyes start seeing dots.

I stepped off the side of my bed, completely blinded by the sunlight now hitting me at eye level. I began walking in the general direction of the windows with my eyes closed, arms shot out in front of me hoping to come in contact with the blind strings soon when all of a sudden I tripped on something and landed flat on my face. "Fucking shit in all fucking hell.." I began rambling when I suddenly heard a loud groan behind me that caused me to completely freeze. Oh my God, what DID happen last night? Is she still here? Did I run into her and bring her back to finish things? Did she ever leave? Finally, I built up the courage and mumbled without turning around "Emily?"

Before my heart had a chance to drop, my wishes, er I mean my worst thoughts were drowned away with the sound of blistering laughter.

"Haha top notch babe! You're still thinking about your shag buddy then?" Cook. I rolled onto my side and glared at the boy whose head was tossed back as he clutched his abdomen. I was struck with anger until I gathered what he said and the look of shock was evident on my face.

"What? What are you talking about?" I let the words out sounding dumb. I didn't even fool myself.

Cook glared at me before responding. "Oh please Naomi, you couldn't stop talking about how you fucked her in that very bed! Come on you told the Cookie Monster how sexually frustrated you were last night after running out on her! Still wouldn't fuck Cookie though. My cock scared ya' away. I never thought that not having a muff would ever hurt my chances!" He laughed again and then I noticed him pick up a pair of yellow chucks. "If I remember correctly your little red fuck friend was wearing these yesterday…" He got up to his feet and walked to the edge of the bed "and look here, her yellow knickers! Nice one Naomi!"

"Are you going to keep being a prick or help me up?!" I quickly retorted. He came over and swooped me up. I couldn't attain my balance and he had to catch me, still laughing.

"Come on Naomi, let's get going I know the perfect cure for your hangover."

By 5 p.m. we were dressed for the Friday night ahead of us. We took a few shots to continue our buzz, and to stop the hangover from the morning, actually from the afternoon. Just an hour later and we were walking into Cook's uncles Pub.

"Keith! How about two tall ones for my me and my friend here!"

"Of course my boy! On the house!" Cook's uncle poured us fresh drafts as we sat at the bar eating our chips we picked up down the street.

"So tell me babe, how was she?" Cook winked at me before pounding his drink and yelling for another.

"Oh fuck off Cook!" I couldn't stand him some times. But the free draft in front of me reminded me exactly why he was good in times like these.

"Alright blondie chillax! Cookie is just fucking with ya!" His phone vibrated on the counter. He picked up his phone and read the text message. "Woooooo!!!!" Party at the House of Blues Tonight Baby! Passion Pit is going to be there!"

A smile cracked my face. The first one since…. Anyways, they were a great band, and it was Friday night. "Alright! Let's go." I tried to sound excited but frankly deep down I completely hated myself and I needed drugs and alcohol in my system. When I'm inebriated I didn't think of Emily. Well, according to Cook she was all I thought or spoke of, but I never remembered so it doesn't count… right?

8 o'clock came quickly after some more beers and a few shots. We started on our way towards the club. Opening act came on at 9, and we both wanted to be in the crowd, rightfully fucked up before they got on. We finally rounded the corner and I stood at the end of the queue. Cook pulled me out of line laughing.

"Blondie what the fuck do you think you're doing?" He continued walking, and I was left chasing him. "Thommo there you are my boy!"

"Friends, yes! Hello James, Hello Naomi. Good to see you both. Go in! Go in! Friends don't wait in line!" Thomas was always quite the gentleman.

We went in, and the place was bloody packed! I felt a smile cross my face; maybe tonight wouldn't be bad after all. We headed straight for the bar.

"Four shots of tequila and two drafts doll." I heard Cook tell the bartender. Oh dear, tequila meant I'd wake up more confused tomorrow morning than I was this morning. Whatever this is exactly what I needed. I couldn't fucking stop thinking about Emily. The look in her eyes as she looked just _broken_ staring up at me was stuck in my head. My thoughts got carried away and I remembered looking down her body just before I left. Her breasts were still so perfect and open for my touching. Her abdomen completely flat and her-

"Naomikins! Are you take the shots or not! Come on. Shot, Pill, Beer, Shot, Beer. You know how it works!" And with that, I leaned back and took the first shot. It was sweet compared to the vodka and beer we'd been swigging at the pub. I quickly popped the pill in my mouth and swallowed it down with the beer. Another shot, and a final chug of the rest of the beer and I was rightfully fucked in just five minutes. Mission accomplished.

I'm not sure how much time had passed, or how I got there, but I was in the middle of the dance floor, new drink in hand surrounded by a shit load of strangers. Passion Pit was on now, the music traveled through me, but I was too confused to dance. I just stood there looking around, trying to see someone, anyone, I knew.

That's when I saw her. She was just to my left, feet away from the wall. God she looked fucking good. Her red hair was damp with sweat as she swayed to the music. My eyes lingered down her body. She wore a tight royal blue tank top that complimented her pale skin, red hair, and those deep seductive brown eyes of hers. Her breasts looked amazing in the top. She wore slim dark fade skinny jeans. They fit her body perfectly and made her ass looked amazing. I licked my lips at the sight. Fuck it, I've been drinking and that MDMA is still kicking in my blood… Oh fuck Naomi who are you kidding.

I walked wobbly towards her. My head and heart were both pounding. I crashed into her and pushed her with both my arms towards the wall. She never saw me coming, and raised her left hand to slap me away. She was inches from my face when she looked up and saw it was me pinning her to the wall.

"Naomi! What the fuck do you think-" I didn't let her finish. I pushed her right shoulder back and had her pinned against the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

Naomi's POV cont.

I thrusted my tongue against her lips, forcing hers open beneath mine. I felt her hands fighting against my biceps, but I ignored them and lifted her up by the ass instead. I felt her legs tighten around my waist. I left her lips and started working on her neck. I saw the mark there. My stomach dropped a bit, remembering just what I had done. She was probably furious with me, but God I needed this right now!

I moved my left arm to press it firmly against the wall, and my hips shifted up pushing into hers harder to keep my balance. I brought my mouth back to her lips, and I noticed she was now kissing me back, harder than I had ever been kissed before. I tasted the alcohol on her tongue. It seems like both of us chose tequila for the night. I broke from the kiss and lifted my head up. She looked at me. Her eyes were so dark, and suddenly she began attacking my neck. God! She bit me! What the fuck! I opened my eyes, people all around didn't even notice us. Thank God, I couldn't deal with that right now, I had completely forgotten where we were.

I put her down and started marching towards the back of the club hauling her behind me. We reached the bathroom and thank God it was empty. I threw her in and locked the door behind me. I turned around and we stood there staring at each other.

"Naomi I don't think you fucking understand just what the fuck-" I cut her off again. I felt her smile into my lips. Or was that me? Shit shit shit. She was getting to me again. I pushed her up against the counter in front of the mirror and lifted her once more. Luckily she fit perfectly onto the counter and she was now sitting, her legs on either side of my hips. Her hands moved to my hair and pulled me down further into her mouth. I moved my hands to the bottom of her tank top and pushed it to grant me access to her breasts. I pulled our mouths apart and tugged the top over her head. Looking down I noticed how little her bra actually covered. I grabbed her hair in my hands and pulled her mouth back to mine. I got confused when she pushed me back, until I realized she had undone all the buttons on my shit and wanted access to my breasts. Her hands cupped them until she bent down and pushed my bra up to reveal my already erect nipples. Her lips began sucking hard just above my right breast. That's mark number two if my count is correct.

Suddenly her lips moved to my nipple and began gently kissing it. Her tongue darted out and licked erratically across my breast. Oh God, I could feel myself getting more wet by the second. I tilted my head down into her hair and breathed in her scent. She smelt of sweat strawberries, peaches, and slight salt. Emily was sweet and salty and everything I needed. Wait, no she was everything I felt like having and was convenient. Yeah, yeah just keep telling yourself that Naomi…

I snapped out of my trance and pulled her head back up, and slipped my breast back into my bra. She seemed offended, until I undid the button and zipper of her pants within seconds and tugged down her pants just inches to allow access for my hands. I shoved my hands down her knickers. God she was so wet. It felt amazing. I looked her straight in the eyes and plunged two fingers deep inside her. She gasped, and I felt her nails dig into my back. I pushed them in and out gently, and moved my thumb to rub her clit just like she liked so much last time. I pressed my forehead into hers and kept her gaze for a few minutes. She was so beautiful. I quickened the pace of my hand as she grabbed my lips in hers once again. She trailed her kisses down to my neck, across my jaw and up to my ear.

"Naomi… ugh… Naomi it's ok to.. jesus… it's ok to be.. fuck fuck… you don't have to… shit… don't be scared…Fuck fuck fuck oh God Naomi, oh God, ughhhh" Why did she have to say my name every time she came? Did she not know it made me feel invincible and like complete shit at the exact same time?

I pulled my hands out of her as she limped her head down, both her arms clutching the side of the counter trying to stop herself from convulsing. I brought my hand up to my mouth, and without thinking licked off all of her cum that coated my fingers. She tasted sweet, tangy, and salty. All the things I liked. Maybe next time I would go down on her…Wait! What am I saying? There will not be a next time. Fuck! I just did it again! I went to pull my fingers out of my mouth and looked up at Emily whose pants were back on and top halfway back onto her body. Suddenly her jaw flung open when she noticed just what I was doing. Shit shit shit shit.

I turned around to walk out and began buttoning my shirt. Before reaching the door I heard her begin to shout. "Oh fuck Naomi! Are you fucking serious! You stop right fucking now! How dare you!"

"What?! What do you want?! I fucked you, okay? What do you want me to say? Yeah I fucking enjoyed it, does that make you happy?! I'm fucking done here. I need to leave." I spit my words back at her, they came out much harder than I could have ever imagined.

"You think this makes me happy? I fucking _like_ you Naomi! I fucking want to be with you! But you go and use me and treat me like just some stupid fuck?! Well fuck you Naomi you don't just get to do that!! You have no idea what it fucking feels like to be walked out on like it means nothing!" Her words cut through me. I wanted so much to walk over to her, but I turned around and continued my way to the door. Fuck her if she thought she could take Naomi Campbell down.

I reached up for the lock before I was pushed into the door from behind. My head was twisted to the left, and I felt her lips sucking on my neck. "Ugh" I groaned, and that feeling in my stomach and in my crotch lit up like a fire all over again. She turned me around against the door and tugged my shirt back open, ripping off half the buttons. She moved down to my breasts again, sucking at them hard. She was so angry, and it made me so hot.

"Is this what you fucking want Naomi?!" She said my name with disgust. I tried to push against her shoulders, but she grabbed my arms and pinned them to my sides. "No fuck you Naomi, You want a fuck, you're going to get a fuck!" She pulled my pants completely down kissing her way down my legs at the same time. She kissed her way back up my legs, teasing at my crotch before continue up my abs, to my breasts and back to my lips. She pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Oh my God!" My breathing stopped as I felt two of her fingers push into me. She began slow but then got rather rough. She was violently pushing them in and out of me and at a quickening pace.

"Fuck Emily… oh God.." I couldn't stop the moans and slew of swears that were streaming out of my mouth. I shut my eyes and leaned my head back against the door.

"Don't you fucking close your eyes!" She began rubbing my clit in sequence motion with her fingers and my eyes jumped open into hers. She glared up towards me. Her eyes were dark. I saw her passion, her lust, her love, and her hurt there. I felt the water start to build in my eyes.

"Emily… please… ughh… God… baby.., ugh… I'm sorry… fuck… I just don't know.." What the fuck was I trying to say? Her fingers moving inside me, and the look in her eyes just made me stop my words and continue moaning.

"Ems.. Ems… Oh God Emily I'm gonna come!" I felt her left hand grip the back of my head and force my face to remain pointed in her directions.

"Look at me Naomi, look at me." It was barely a whisper, but I obliged and I felt my pupils grow ten times in size as I was pushed over the edge with her last final deep thrust. "Emily…Emily… Oh God, Emily…." I repeated her name over and over as I came down from my high. She pulled my head closer and captured my lips into a life-changing kiss. It was so passionate, so deep, I felt my hands wrap around her small frame. I was afraid to let her go. She made me feel so amazing.

Then she pulled away. She removed her fingers from me, and I jumped as I was so focused on the kiss, I hadn't noticed she just left them there. I saw her back away slowly so she was standing a few meters back, pressed against the counter. I bent down and pulled my pants back up. The shirt was completely pointless as five of seven buttons were missing.

"Do you know now?" She spoke quietly. I looked at her ashamed and then dropped my head.

"Emily, I'm sorry, I want… I don't know. Please, you have to understand I can't. Its just… I like you… fuck… I mean… I don't know. I'm not gay… It's complicated…. I can't. I'm sorry."

I looked up and started walking towards her, when she started walking and attempted to move right by me. I blocked her lane.

"Fuck you Naomi! Move the fuck out of my way! I'm so sick and tired of you doing this to me! We've made out how many times now? And then you go and FUCK me twice! And and… I'm done. I don't need you to keep tearing me apart because you 'don't fucking know.'"

I felt the tears start overflowing. I lifted Emily's chin and noticed her face had black streams falling down her cheeks. She quickly slapped my hand away and pushed me aside.

"Emily please! Emily!" I called out after her, but she had unlocked the door without any sign of hesitation and vanished in the large crowd outside the door. My chest clutched. My stomach was doing flips. My head was spinning and my lungs contracted. I was alone, and Emily was gone. I suddenly felt sick.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily's POV

"Oh bloody shit!" I ducked behind the stack of canned corn at the end of the aisle. Fucking hell. Where is the door to this place? If I get up and sprint she wouldn't notice me. But then mum would ask where the milk and eggs were, and I'd have to come straight back. Maybe she wouldn't be here then? Maybe she was already gone? I leaned up slowly and looked to the cereal stack she had been shopping from. Oh Thank God, she wasn't there anymore. I turned around quickly to walk back to the milk and was nearly knocked over.

"Sorry! I'm just in a rush to..." I looked up and she was standing right in front of me.

"Emily, dear it's ok! How have you been? We missed you! Where were you last Saturday? Naomi waited for you a top the hill until noon and you still hadn't shown. She practically missed the whole rally herself! We're just heading back home from this weeks rally now!" Gina was bubbly and friendly towards me it almost seemed undeserving.

"I... umm… rough Friday night I guess…" I laughed nervously, hoping she wasn't too upset that I had ditched the rally. It was the truth. By the time I got out of that bathroom, away from Naomi, away from everything I wanted to be with, and got into my bed it was already half past three in the morning. I didn't even wake up until noon! That could have been because I couldn't fall asleep for the first few hours… Hell I only woke up that early because Katie stumbled into our room bragging about some wanker she was with the night before. Like I fucken gave a –

"Mum! What the hell did you just fucking run away for? I go to grab my garibaldis and then you-" She stopped mid sentence and just stared at me.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. That can't be emphasized enough. Naomi stood just a few steps behind her mother, her jaw nearly touching the floor.

"Naomi darling you know I love you but you have to wash that mouth of yours! And I didn't run away from you, I was here talking to your lovely friend Emily." She turned around to Naomi and was gesturing her hands towards me.

Naomi's eyes were wide for just a brief second before she gathered herself. "Ugh .. sorry.. I didn't see you there Emily." She mumbled quietly and dropped her head.

"Anyways darling I was just telling Emily how much you missed her last weekend at the rally. To be honest, I'm surprised you even showed up, honey, the state you walked into the house early into the morning. Apparently Emily had the same kind of night, slept through the rally, didn't you dear?!" Gina was far too excited for this conversation.

"Ugh… yup." I could feel my cheeks go from complete white to cherry red in just a second. I lifted my eyes to Naomi's but hers were still pointed towards the ground.

"Oh! Excellent! The oranges are on discount!" Gina left and the barrier between Naomi and I was gone. Shit. What was I going to do?

"I missed you at school this week…" Naomi spoke and it caught me off guard.

"Ugh yeah, I went up to London with my dad for the week. He's thinking about opening up a second gym there."

"Oh, yeah… sounds nice." She replied quickly trying a bit too hard to sound casual. This was getting awkward.

"But I… ugh…. should get going. My mum is expecting me with the milk and eggs." I walked past Naomi when I felt a tug on my arm.

"Emily... wait… I'm sor-… I mean… maybe you're free later? We could go grab a coffee, or a drink, or some dinner maybe.. I mean, only if you'd like… " Shit. Did she really just ask me that? Oh God, what did she really expect me to say? 'Oh yes Naomi! I've been waiting for another chance to have you to stomp on my heart and coffee was exactly what I wanted to taste during this.' Yeah, I don't think so.

"I don't know Naomi…" She lifted her head and her eyes made me stumble back a few steps. She looked so empty, so… broken. "I… ugh… I'm not free until much later. Mum wants the family to spend the afternoon together."

Her face lit up slightly when the direction of my answer changed. "That's ok, I'm free all day so I could wait for later. I could swing by your house say around 7 tonight?"

My eyes must have been out of my head now. Naomi actually wanted to see me tonight? Well she did say there might be drinks involved, so maybe she had those same cruel plans of hers. Like I'd let her fuck me again… Although she was rather good at it when she did. God, she teased me, touched me, and kissed me in all the right places. Every time her eyes bore into mine I just felt so –

"Ems?" I need to learn how to focus around this girl.

"Um, right. Sounds good. See you then." I turned quickly and headed towards the register. Luckily there was no line and I was out of the store in under a minute. I rounded the corner and saw my house in view. I decided mum could wait a little longer for her brunch and sat down on the bench overlooking the fields. I must really hate myself because I just agreed to go out to dinner with Naomi fucking Campbell. The girl I've dreamt about since I was fucking fourteen. The one who kisses me and then doesn't speak to me for days. The one who fucks me and then leaves me alone in her bed. The one who I spend hours agonizing over every day. The one who drives me absolutely crazy. The one who… I love.


	9. Chapter 9

Naomi's POV

"Mum! Where the hell is my fucking black top!" The woman insists on taking my clothes for wash and I never see them again! Jesus now I'm going to have to wear something different. Oh God. What if Emily dresses up? Will I have to dress up to? I don't' have any fancy dresses. Oh no, why did I even ask her to go on this date. I mean, non date. Friendship only type deal so she wouldn't be angry anymore. I felt like a complete fool when she walked out of that bathroom. Of course I stumbled out a few minutes after her and fell right into Cook. What a laugh that little prick had…

Ok Naomi focus on getting dressed first, it's already past 18:00 and you promised to pick her up at 19:00. Hmm this skirt just might work. Not too casual, not too dressy. And there's that black top! Ironed and hung up in my closet… maybe Gina wasn't that bad all the time. Should I do eye shadow make up? Definitely. And maybe I should put on some lip-gloss? Emily always wore gloss and her lips looked so irresistible under all that shimmer… Focus Naomi! Jesus I am absolutely ridiculous.

I look in the full-length mirror one last time before I head downstairs. Hot red skirt, black tights, black top with just the right amount of cleavage, black pumps, dangling gold necklace, a few earrings, and perfect make-up. Emily better fucking appreciate this… stupid little red head making me feel like this! Ugh… Oh God. It's 18:42, and she lives a good fifteen-minute walk away.

I grabbed my coat off my bed and sprinted down the stairs, Gina yelling after me again as usual. The door was shut before her sentence even ended. I tried to calm myself on the walk over to Emily's, but nothing seemed to be working. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to smoke three fags while practically jogging to your girl- err, friends house? Very difficult.

My nerves got me so much I nearly walked right past her house. I stopped myself in front of her lawn, and after a deep breathe, slowly walked up to the front door.

Fuck I hope I still look ok. I hope tonight goes well. I hope Emily's not too mad at me still. God I could barely stand the last week! The girl walks out on me and then disappears! Who goes to London mid term for a whole week? That's just ridiculous! Oh shut up already and just ring the fucking bell.

Within seconds the door flung open and I jumped back. Startled from the sound and how absolutely stunning Emily looked. She wore a tightly fit black dress with a thick azure belt fixed tightly around her. The belt pushed up her breasts, and accentuated her hips below her perfectly flat stomach. Her legs were bare down to her paten leather blue pumps. God she looked absolutely mouth water.

"Naomi! Ok, we're leaving now." She stepped out of the house and after swiftly grabbing my arm, had me in haul. She stopped dragging me down the street until we stood just up the hill in front of a bench.

"So where are we going then?" she spoke softly, and had a smile spread across her face.

"Umm… well I called up La Dolce Vita, that Italian restaurant downtown, and made a reservation for the two of us. You do like Italian, right?"

"Yeah, Italian sounds great." She gave me another reassuring smile, but I couldn't help but notice how it didn't touch her eyes. She was definitely still mad at me.

We got to the restaurant after ten more minutes of walking. "Reservation for two under Emily Campbell" I spoke to the receptionist, who then seated us at a small square table in the back corner of the dim lit restaurant. I decided against pulling out Emily's chair for her. It wasn't a date, just a friendly night out.

Once the receptionist seated us, Emily began staring at me before she burst into uncontrollable giggles.

"Umm excuse me, what is so funny? You said you liked Italian!" I spoke slightly upset, and slightly self-conscious that there was something on my face.

"No no! I do I absolutely love Italian. It's just…" she began but couldn't finish her sentence as she was hit with another spree of giggles.

"What?! It's just what?!" I began feeling around my face and hair, even readjusting my top and skirt in my chair.

"Sorry, sorry! But… Emily Campbell! Come on, Naomi! Really?!"

"Oh shut up!" Her laughing grew louder and I couldn't help but join in. We began to gather an audience from the couples in the restaurant. Wow, couples occupied nearly every table around us. Old and young sets of two sat scattered throughout the restaurant. I wonder if they thought we were a couple?

"Hello my name is Marc and I will be your waiter for the evening. May I start you two off with some drinks, maybe an appetizer?"

"Just a water for-" Emily began, but I cut her off.

"We'll take a bottle of Pinot Noir, thank you." I smiled nicely at the waiter, who nodded and walked off back towards the kitchen.

Emily stared at me confused, but then shook her head with a slight smile and placed her hands down onto the table, lightly tracing the pattern on the tablecloth while reading through the menu. I looked down at myself and noticed I couldn't stop squirming in my chair. I couldn't relax and I had no idea why. I can't even act like myself! The butterflies in my stomach are about to fly out of my mouth. Why was Emily doing this to me? I glanced up at her again. Her eyebrows were pointed down in the middle, and she seemed to be in almost a too hard concentration for simply looking at a menu. Her nose was scrunched slightly, but her lips were perfectly outlined and shining thanks to her cherry red lip-gloss that glistened under the candlelight.

"Here is your wine, and two fresh glasses for you lovely ladies." I jumped at the waiter, nearly knocking myself out of my seat. I hadn't even noticed him walk back to the table. He poured us our glasses, and I was quick to pick mine up and take a few sips. I noticed Emily do the same before placing hers down and smiling towards the waiter in appreciation.

"So are you two ready to order?" The waiter spoke again.

"I'll have the chicken and mushroom piccata with linguini, thank you." Emily spoke first.

"And for you?" The waiter directed his glance towards me. Shit, what was I going to have? I had been too busy admiring, er I mean analyzing Emily to even glance over the menu.

"I'll have the shrimp scampi?" I spoke with the inflection of a question at the end. The waiter just nodded and walked away. Thank God that was on the menu, it was a complete guess and the only Italian dish I really knew of. I looked up at Emily whose eyes were gazing over the place. I tried to follow her direction, but couldn't understand just exactly what she was thinking about. We sat like this for a few minutes before I finally had to break the silence before it killed me.

"So how was London, then?" She jumped slightly in her seat and focused her eyes back on mine.

"Umm… it was good. It was only my dad and I and he was away mostly during the day, so it was rather... relaxing. Except when we got caught in traffic coming back because of the rainstorm on Wednesday." She replied.

"Wait, what? Wednesday? I thought you were there for the whole week?" If she wasn't in London, why didn't she come to classes the last two days? Was she avoiding me?

"I… umm... well no. We got back late Wednesday night, but umm… James, my brother, wasn't feeling very well, so I stayed home to take care of him." Her eyes shot down at her glass of wine that she picked up and began chugging. So she hadn't miss school because of me then? I need to stop being so conceited. My stomach turned, and I found myself pouring us both another glass of the wine.

"So how were classes this week? Did I miss much?" Emily asked sipping on her wine. Didn't she have Katie to tell her about classes? I heard her asking for the homework for Emily? Surely she already knew all that we had done in our classes. Just answer the fucking question, Naomi.

The conversation took off from there, and we laughed through our meals and another bottle of wine. I insisted on paying, since Gina had given me money for the evening after I told her Emily and I were going out for dinner at the market. My memory flashed back to Gina winking at me after she handed me the money. What did that mean? My mum was the weirdest person sometimes.

We both stood up to walk out of the restaurant, I stumbled a little, perhaps the result of a little too much wine. We were still laughing after my story of how Cook was chased out of the party from a group of kids after he was caught shagging some bloke's girlfriend in the closet. I've never seen Cook run from a fight before, but I assume those six rugby players were a good enough reason to have him running.

I looked at Emily, who had some tears running down her cheek from laughing so hard. I smiled down at her. I liked this. I liked being able to talk with Emily, hang out with her. She always seemed to put me in a good mood. And she wasn't too bad of a kisser either. Hell, she was top notch. And she definitely knew how to use her hands… Naomi! Shit, I was doing it again. My inner thoughts always distracted me from everything, back to Emily. Hell I was standing right next to the girl and couldn't even focus on that!

We stood at the corner of the street. My house was a walk down the hill to the right, Emily's to the left. I suppose I could walk her home? But then it would definitely seem like a date. And this was definitely not a date.

"Well, see you at college then." I walked around her to head in the direction of my house.

"Naomi…" I stopped and turned around to face Emily again.

"What was tonight?" she continued to speak. "I mean, you ask me out to dinner and then all you talked to me about were classes and embarrassing stories of Cook. Did you forget the last terms we left on?" She was glaring at me. She was hesitant with her words, but I couldn't help but notice the slight undertone of anger there.

"Let's just be friends, Emily." I spoke quietly, leaning my head down and fiddling with the waistband on my skirt.

"We'll say that, right?" she began " So next time you see me at a party, and you've had just enough to drink to make you want me, you won't try to fuck me again?"

Jesus! Since when did Emily talk like that? Wow she must have grown some serious balls in London. But she didn't actually, and that's why we can only be friends.

"Yeah… " What the hell was I supposed to say? How do I respond to a question like that? Emily looked at me, rolling her now glistening eyes before turning on her heels and walking down the hill towards her house.

"Emily! Wait!" The words came out of my mouth before I even had a chance to think about just what I was about to say, what I was about to do.

She kept walking at a quick pace and I found myself nearly jogging to catch her.

"Emily, fucking please! Stop for a fucking second!" I was about to grab her arm when she stopped in her tracks, turning around as I nearly tackled her to the ground with my momentum.

"What do you want from me, Naomi? You know how I feel about you. I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop thinking about us together. I hate seeing you with other people at parties. And as much as I hate you using me, some sick part of me enjoys it. But that's it now. I'm stopping. You can't honestly expect me to want to be just friends with you. I don't hate myself that much." She wasn't yelling at me. Her head was down the entire time.

I stood there dumbfounded. After another minute, she went to turn around, but I grabbed her arm quickly to avoid her from running away from me.

"Emily, please don't. You have to understand; I just don't know what this is. I can't stand it. When I'm with you I feel happier. You make me feel like a better person, like I'm not alone anymore. And… and…" my words stopped working so I did the next best thing.

I reached my hand up to cup her face and pulled her closer to me, tugging on her arm that I still held firmly in my hand to wrap it around my waist. Her eyes shot up at mine from my touch, and I slowly began to lean in. I pushed my lips down onto hers, and softly sucked on her bottom lip. She began to kiss back, and I felt her free hand wrap around my neck and pull me down closer to her. My tongue darted into her mouth, and hers mocked my motions, dancing in sequence motion with my own. I pushed us both back until we crashed into the side of the building behind Emily.

"Emily I can't stand it... I can't…" I spoke in between kisses. "Its ok… it'll be ok…" she spoke back quietly while our mouths still fought back to touch each other. Her hand around my waist slipped up and soon her fingers were wrapped in my blonde locks.

"Jesus!" I responded as she pulled my head back and started sucking hard on my neck. After a few minutes of moaning, and what I was sure to be quite a few red marks on my neck, I whispered into her ear "Want to go back to mine?"

She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes and bashfully nodded her head. Before I could gather myself, little Emily Fitch was already dragging me back in the direction of my house. God, I loved her.


	10. Chapter 10

Just wondering what's with the lack of comments guys?

Emily's POV

Half of me couldn't wait to get Naomi back into bed with me. The other half couldn't help but think that I'd be left alone in her bed again. I shook my head furiously trying to knock the latter thought out of my mind. Yes! Naomi's house was finally in sight, I felt myself quicken the pace pulling her harder towards the front door. We were about to reach the few steps up to the door when I was suddenly pulled back. Naomi's lips crashed into mine on her front path, her hands groping my body with fierce sexual intent. I broke the kiss, and she stared at me bewildered. I put my lips back to hers and kissed her slowly, deeply, and passionately. I pulled away again after a minute and a few second of multiple smaller kisses. She stared back at me, and took a deep breath. I turned again towards her door and we entered through the front door hand in hand.

When we stepped in I took my time looking at the pictures of Naomi hung in the hallway. I had never taken the time out to look at them, mostly because I was either too nervous to do anything but bow my head, or was being dragged up the stairs in pure sexual desire. There were pictures of Naomi as a child on the beach, Naomi as a newborn, Naomi crying with spilt ice cream on her shirt, Naomi smiling with her arms thrown around her mother. There was also one picture of the whole gang. Naomi, Effy, Freddie, Cook, JJ, Katie, Me, and Panda. Naomi stood behind me, her arms wrapped around my neck. I had completely forgotten about that picture taken just a month into the year. I smiled at the memory, and my grin grew thinking of how far our friendship, or relationship, whatever this was, had finally grown since that point.

"Emily, as much as I love you admiring pictures of me, I really would rather…." Her voice trailed off as her arms wrapped around my waist and she began kissing sporadically down my neck. I turned around to face her and put my arms around her neck, nudging her face back up until her lips found mine. She pushed me back towards the wall and I heard a frame fall behind me.

"Naomi, is that you?" I heard Gina's voice from around the corner and then footsteps approaching. We bolted from each other and I quickly bent to pick up the fallen picture frame off the ground. Luckily, the glass hadn't broken on impact and I struggled briefly before placing it back upright on the hallway table.

"Naomi how was your dinner? Did Emily enjoy the food? La Dolce Vida has always been one of my favorites… Emily! Oh you're here too! Sorry dear, I wasn't entirely sure if you'd come back with Naomi tonight." She approached me not breaking stride and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm glad to have you back, Emily." She let go and shifted back away from Naomi and I. "Girls, please join me for some tea, I was just heading to the kitchen to put on the kettle anyways…"

"Oh no mum, we have some homework to do for Politics, big paper." Naomi grabbed my arm and headed towards the stairs with me in haul while denying her mothers invitation, but Gina blocked her route.

"But its Saturday night! I'm sure the homework can wait until later, or tomorrow? Emily, please tell Naomi here that Politics can be put on hold for a nice cup of tea." Gina really wanted company for her tea.

"I suppose she's right, Naomi. Tea does sound pleasant.' Yes tea did sound good, but not as good as Naomi, naked, in bed, with me, right now. Damn Gina and her wholehearted kindness. I felt the grip on my arm tighten and I nearly lost all circulation there. Gina turned around smiling and marched in the direction of the kitchen. Once she was out of sight I turned to face Naomi.

"Jesus, Naomi! I can't feel my fucking arm!" I tried to wiggle away from her, but she pulled me closer.

"Tea with my mother? That's not exactly what I had in mind for the rest of the night." She whispered seductively into my ear, and I felt my stomach clutch tight.

"Oh and what did you have in mind then?' I raised my eyebrows suggestively at her and attempted to side step her to follow Gina the kitchen. She shifted to stand in front of me again, and a wide grin grew across my face, as I knew I was getting to her. That is until Naomi grabbed my hand and shoved it down the front of her skirt. My fingers felt the warm wetness they were now surrounded in and began moving gently against her clit. My eyes shot up to hers and I pushed my lips ups towards her.

"Oh no, Emily, we have to go have tea with my mum!" she smirked down at me, winking before lifting my hand out of her skirt and turning on her heels towards the kitchen. Jesus! Why did I agree to tea again?


	11. Chapter 11

Naomi's POV

I smiled my way into the kitchen. The image of Emily's face that had turned bright red, her pupils that had dilated ten times in size was stuck in my mind. I took my seat at the kitchen table, and waited for Emily to walk into sight. A good ten seconds lately she stumbled into the room, her eyes dark and confused. I let out a slight giggle and both my mum and Emily turned towards me. My mum's face held a confused smile, Emily's a dark glare of passion and anger. The look on her face makes me want to just throw her on the table and take her right now. Jesus, it really is sick and twisted that angry Emily turns me on so much.

Maybe I could still talk us out of this what was sure to be prolonged cup of tea? A slight smile spread across my face again as I set out to act on my plan.

"Oh Emily, you looked flushed, do you feel ok? Maybe we should go rest upstairs…" I winked at Emily quickly. Emily seemed to freeze before I saw the automatic click in her head once she realized what I was doing.

"Yeah, Naomi, I just got a head rush all of a sudden." She threw the back of her hand towards her forehead and let out a sign. Jesus! She has to be the worst actress I've ever seen. And I watch American Soap Operas.

God I was going to have to do all the work here. I reached over and removed her hand on her forehead with my own. "You are very, very hot." I teased her again, gently trailing my hand down to her cheek while getting up off of my seat and tugging her up to join me.

"Oh dear Emily! You do look flushed! My mother was now on the other side of Emily, holding her opposite arm. "But I'm sure some tea before the rest would only help you feel better." She continued talking while sitting Emily back down, and placing a cup of tea in front of her. Come on mum! You're killing me here! I sighed loudly and sat back down in my seat, inching it closer to Emily's.

Emily and my mum began rambling on about the restaurant, food, tea, and me. I tried to ignore everything they were saying. Instead I focused on Emily's movements. Her eyes would flash in my direction and turn away when she saw the look in my eyes. She seemed nervous. It was cute. I liked the look on her.

"So Naomi, talk to me about this important Politics paper you two have." Gina snapped me back out of my daze. Emily looked at me, her eyes wide. She wasn't even in politics, and based on the look on her face, she had nothing to make up on the matter.

"The paper is on Barrack Obama's winning of the Nobel Peace Prize. It's a very complicated topic, and very controversial you see…" I began spilling out all the facts I knew on the matter. But my main thoughts weren't focused on Politics right now, or my conversation with Gina, who now began walking around the kitchen, watering the various plants on the counters and windowsills. I dared to take a quick glance at Emily. Her eyes were glued on my body. This would be too good.

I dropped my left arm and gently placed it on Emily's inner thigh. I felt her twitch in her seat, and he eyes bolted up to mine. I smirked at her, and coughed to hide the giggle that interrupted my speech. I continued talking and slowly trailing my hand up Emily's thigh until I felt her slightly damp knickers. I took one last glance at her; her eyes were down focusing on her folded hands on the table. I pushed the fabric aside and slid my fingers hard against Emily's core.

"Jesus!" Emily gasped loud and squirmed, nearly falling out of her chair.

"Are you ok dear?" Gina turned around immediately, her face looked concerned. I moved my hand back towards the table, gently dabbing my fingers in my tea before licking them dry. Emily's face went completely white as her breathing began to hitch.

"Um… yes… I… I just had a sudden head rush again, that's all." Her cheeks still couldn't hold color, but her face dropped and she was clearly embarrassed. I couldn't help laughing to myself.

"Oh dear. Well Naomi, you should take her up to your bed to rest for a bit. Save the paper for tomorrow perhaps? And as for you Emily, I expect you to spend the night. I don't want you going home feeling any less than perfect." Thank you Gina. I don't think I've ever appreciated my mum so much.

I didn't need to be told twice and I quickly got up and helped Emily slowly towards the stairs. Her arm was draped around my shoulder and she forced me to drag her limp body up the stairs. She was completely over acting. I wasn't fooled, and by the smirk and wink that mum just sent me, neither was she.

Wait. Did she just wink at me…. Again? Fucking weirdest woman I've ever met.

Emily and I walked into my room and I broke into instant hysterics. I couldn't help but fall to the floor laughing at the memory of Emily screaming in my kitchen. She pouted and made her way so she was lying on my bed. Her hands tucked behind her head that she rested upon my pillow. I stopped my laughter and rose, walking towards her. I stretched out beside her on the bed. I sat there for all of three seconds before I rolled over, straddling her. Her eyes popped open and connected into mine.

I lowered my lips down to hers and kissed her deeply and passionately. Her arms wrapped around my hips and pulled me down closer to her. I undid the belt that was fastened around her dress while kissing down her neck. I wrapped my hands around her back and slowly unzipped her dress as she arched forward slightly helping me in my efforts. I tugged down oh her straps and pulled her dress just below her breasts. I sat there straddling her while smiling at the sight of her gorgeous lumps tightly wrapped in her royal blue bra. I leaned down towards her again and captured her lips in my own.

Now this was definitely more of what I had in mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Emily's POV

I always thought I'd be completely awkward in bed with anyone. Let alone Naomi. I practically got wet just looking at her, so this, what was happening right now, should be sending me into cardiac arrest.

Naomi had managed to strip me completely of my shoes, dress, tights, and bra. At the same time I violently ripped off Naomi's tights, her black skirt, and may have ripped open her red top. She stood up to completely take it off properly, in an attempt to salvage whatever was left of it before walking to her bedroom door and securing the lock. As she walked back slowly towards the bed, my mouth fell open taking in just what she was wearing. She stood in front of me, at the edge of the bed, wearing a match red lace thong and bra. Thank you Victoria's Secret, page 27, fall line 2009… What? So I know the magazine. I like the products they sell! God, I am so gay.

She laughed and my concentration broke. She slowly began to crawl on top of me, lifting my chin up to meet her eyes once she was fully on top of me.

"Emily, I'm up here." She smirked at me, her lips teasingly close to my own. I was briefly speechless, until I decided to turn the tables on this little game of hers.

I found all the strength in me to turn her over, completely ignoring my own desires coming from all over my body.

"So you don't want me doing this?" I asked, teasing as I began trailing kisses down her collarbone towards her chest. I felt her body squirm underneath mine, but I kept her pushed down onto the bed. "Or this?" I continued kissing, unhooking her bra and sliding it off her shoulders. I bent my head down towards her breasts, and began tugging and nipping at her nipples. I suddenly jumped as I heard her phone ringing in the corner of the room. I looked up and her eyes were staring down towards me.

"Keep going… please…" I got back into the mood rather quickly and after spending a few minutes focusing on her breasts, and leaving a few bite marks, I slowly trailed my kisses further down her body, teasing her at the line of her thong. I took the lace lining in my teeth and began pulling it down her legs. I let go with my teeth at her knees and after slowly lingering my hand down her leg, flicked her last piece of clothing off her body. I trailed kisses back up her thigh and teasingly around her vagina. My hand that lay on her breast was being pushed up and down from the heavy pants of her chest. I smiled to myself, knowing that I had this effect on her made me feel immortal.

"So I suppose this is completely out of the question?" As my last words ended I plunged my tongue between her folds and licked softly against her clit. I heard her phone begin to ring again, and before I could lift my head even slightly I felt her hand wrap into my hair and push me further down into her. She caressed my scalp as I gently teased her clit, and rimmed around the opening of her vagina. I plunged my tongue in and I heard her gasp. I licked my tongue back up to her clit and gently massaged it. I trailed my hand up her thigh and slipped one finger firmly into her. Her grip on my hair tightened, and I began speeding up the movements of my tongue. After a few minutes of her heavy panting I added another finger and what started off slow and sensual quickly became an overwhelming need for me to please Naomi's every desire.

"Fuck me Emily!!!" Naomi's shout came unexpected and her hips bucked up. Her hand practically pulled the hair out of my head, her back had arched and her head was thrown back onto the headboard. "Jesus fucking Christ… shit… oh my God… wow…. Emily…. My God… Jesus… Emily…." God, Jesus, Emily. Hmm, I'll take that order. I gently slowed the strokes of both my tongue and fingers, and after another minute of licking up Naomi's center, I felt a tug on my hair that pulled my face back up towards Naomi's.

Her lips engulfed mine, and eventually she began planting kisses all over my face. "That…. Was…. Amazing…" Her words were placed in between kisses. She pulled me down to rest on top of her until she finally caught her breath. After the few minutes of her regrouping I heard her voice again. "You do know you're going to get the favor returned, don't you?" I looked up towards her, removing my head from comfortably resting on her breasts. I felt the smile grow over my face as she lay beneath me, her eyes staring into mine. "Oh, of course you know."

Before I could register what was happening I felt Naomi flip me over and she began kissing viciously across my neck. "Jesus Naomi! Calm down!" Her eyes shot up to mine, her pupils replaced much of the blue iris I loved. She shook her head and mumbled a quick apology before pressing her lips to mine gently and then kissing down to my neck, placing soft brushes of her lips on the marks she had just left there. I pulled her face back to mine and kissed her passionately, wanting her taste back in my mouth. The vanilla mint that swarmed around in my mouth was unbearable. She pulled away, kissing my eyes, my cheeks, my ears, and finishing with a gentle kiss on the tip of my nose. Her eyes met mine one last time and I noticed her eyes returned to their full blue, with a slight glint sparkling over them.

I felt Naomi's warm lips brush over my nipple, which sent a chill down my spine. Goosebumps arose all over my body as she played with my breasts, rubbing them with her fingers, flicking hem with her tongue, kissing them gently with her lips. She trailed further down my body and her fingers were playing with my belly button. It made me giggle and squirm as she kissed the line of my knickers. I couldn't help but notice her hesitance and she continued moving her lips side to side just below my belly button.

"Naomi, it's okay, you don't have to if you don't feel comfortable." I spoke up, not wanting to throw Naomi into any situation.

She sat up, her knees in between my own and leaned back up towards my face. "Emily, no… I want to do this… I want you… I want…" she kissed me again, as hard as she could. I felt a single tear fall from Naomi's face onto my cheek. She pulled away quickly and jumped back down to my knickers. She pulled them down my legs slowly and held them crumbled in her left hand as she sat staring at my most private part. I looked down at her confused until her tongue plunged into me and my head flew back onto the pillow. I grasped tightly onto the headboard with both hands and a few soft moans began escaping from my lips. She moved her tongue in and out of me at a steady, quick pace. I felt the hotness of her tongue be replaced by her two fingers. They immediately curved up and I felt myself close to orgasm within a minute. My leg twitched slightly, and she slowed her pace just a bit before adding her tongue back into the mix and had it moving sporadically across my clit.

"Oh my fucking God Naomi! I …. Shit shit shit shit!!" I tried my best to hold back the orgasm that was coming in embarrassingly quick timing. I felt increasingly self-conscious and more and more like a thirteen-year-old boy. Fuck, who gives a shit, Naomi fucking Campbell is going down on me right now. And I'm not dreaming. Katie will not hit me upside the head with a pillow due to the slew of swears and moans that were continue to escape my lips.

"Naomi!! Yes!! Oh, Please!! Fuck me!!" Her last curl upward of her hand and the quick motions of her tongue pushed me over the edge. She stayed down on me regardless of my clear orgasm and within two minutes I felt another wave coming over me.

"Naomi… shit… shit… I fucking love you!!" I screamed huskily as I was thrown into my second consecutive orgasm. Suddenly I felt all her motions stop all together and I closed my eyes tightly. Fuck, I really just said that. Shit. I grabbed the pillow to my right and threw it over my face to suppress the remainder of my moans and to avoid the gaze Naomi was sure to be giving me right now. If anything, at least I was protecting myself from watching her run out of the room again. I felt her shift above me, and her thigh replaced her tongue and hand, pressing firmly into my crotch. Her body was pressed against mine and I felt her tugging at the pillow I held down into my face. She finally removed it with enough force and her eyes bore into mine as she hovered above me. Her eyes were wider than I ever remember; yet I couldn't quite read what she was hiding behind them.

A knock on the door took us both out of the trance and I jumped slightly to look in the direction of the sound. I noticed Naomi's head turn in swift motion with my own, but her body remained firmly pressed into mine.

Luckily Naomi had locked the door, but the banging continued. "Naomi, you promised us the good pills for tonight, and we want them! Gina told us you were up here, so if you're asleep get your fucking ass up and answer this door!"

My heart dropped even further into my chest as Naomi's and my body both tensed on the realization of just what was standing outside of that door.


	13. Chapter 13

This update sucks, I'm sorry. I have a shit load of schoolwork, and I didn't update sooner because of that, and the fact that this fanfic somehow turned into a soft-core porno. I don't know how I let that happen, but it did.

Naomi's POV

This was not the best situation to be in for about a million reasons. In no particular order let me go over about fifty. First of all, Emily was lying underneath me, completely naked. As I was on top of her, one thigh in between her legs, also completely naked. Secondly, Cook was outside my door, most likely with Freddie and JJ in tow, screaming and hammering away about drugs. Now my mother is a hippie, the woman is a complete loon, but something tells me that poor Gina hearing about me supplying pills still seems a bit out of the 'accepting' range.

But none of that compared to the thought that was screaming through my head at a rapid rate. Emily had just said I love you. I felt amazing, sad, complete, and heartbroken all at the same time. She really had to choose THAT moment to let it out? I had just finished going down on her, and THAT is what she chose to say as she flew over the edge. Don't get me wrong, the words sent chills through my body. I had been waiting to hear her say that since I first saw her. I just thought it would be under complete circumstances.

I first thought of telling Emily I loved her when she sharpened my pencil in middle school. Of course, afraid of her reaction, I decided to go with the safe bet of "thank you." She just smiled at me bashfully, and dropped her head to nod, while clicking her shoes together. I decided it was best to ignore her from that day on. It had only been two months into school at that point, but I knew I was doomed if she kept doing kind things for me. I was so undeserving; so overwhelmed.

I felt the same way now, just moments after she finally spoke the words I wanted to hear. Before I could over think the situation, I felt my face being pulled back down.

"Naomi…. We should probably do something. Maybe get dressed?" Emily eyes were dark and full of worry.

I stared at her for a few seconds before I could gather myself. "Right… sorry…" I slowly got up and piled all the clothes on the floor into my closet. I ran to my dresser and threw Emily over a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt. I turned around and found some clothes for myself. I just about had my first leg into my jeans when I heard Emily behind me.

"Umm… Naomi… you're holding my knickers."

I turned around slowly and noticed she was standing just a foot away from me. I gulped audibly at the sight of her in my clothes. She looked so adorable, yet even sexier. Without replying I simply reached out my hand and passed them to her.

The knocking behind the door continued and I quickly continued putting on the remainder of my clothes. I threw over my politics book and some notebooks towards Emily who was already dressed watching me run frantically around the room. She took the hint and opened the notebook and politics book to make it seem like we were revising.

I took a deep breath and in an attempt to gather myself. Fuck it smells like sex in here. Well not much I could do about that now. I swung the door open expecting the worst.

"Naomikins! About fucking time!" Cook pushed right past me, barging into my room and straight towards my dresser. Without even asking, he opened the top drawer and pulled out a bag of pills. "Now this is what I'm fucking talking about."

He turned around grinning like a schoolboy at recess. Then his eyes shot over to the sight on my bed, Emily was laying on her stomach, perked up by her elbows, casually reading, or at least pretending to read, my politics book.

Cook turned his head over to me and winked in my direction. What the fuck? First my mum and now Cook? What is going on in this house?

"Emily! How's it going mate?" She just looked at him and smiled, sending him a small wave while she did so. " I didn't know you were in politics." He continued. _That's because she isn't_.

"Yeah well we're starting early on that paper, so just take the pills, get on your way, and make sure you pay me back." I interrupted him before he could interrogate her further.

"Yeah yeah babe I get it, don't get your panties in a bunch." He started pacing back towards my door when just about the only person I didn't want to see walked right thru my doorway.

"Um hello Cook I've been waiting outside for ten fucking minutes. Did you die in here or something?" Katie Fucking Fitch. I dared a glance over at Emily, whose eyes were so wide, I thought they were going to pop out of her head. Katie didn't miss my distraction and followed my gaze until her eyes met Emily's.

"What the fuck are you doing here, bitch! You left home early saying you had a date!"

"Umm well yeah Katie, I did. Naomi and I were just doing some coursework together. You know that thing we get from going to college." Emily retorted casually. Sometimes, she was just like Katie. The thought scared me a bit.

"Right well not any more bitch, come home to change into some fit clothes and then we're going to Thomas' night at the club." Thank God Katie didn't see Emily before she left, seeing as her dress was now in a crumpled pile in my closet, and Emily was wearing my clothes.

"No that's ok I'm going to stay here." Emily coyly looked at me, before returning her gaze to the politics book.

"Well let's get to fuck Katie, the party ain't gonna start without us since we're gonna be the ones supplying tonight." Cook began to walk towards me as I was frozen looking onto the scene in front of me while still holding the door open to my bedroom. "As for you Blondie, come along. Maybe we can finish what we started earlier." He waggled his eyebrows towards me, and stuck out his tongue in an attempt to be seductive. He walked out of my door while hip thrusting. Katie was quick to follow, simply glaring at me before she exited my room.

It wasn't until I looked up after hearing her footsteps begin to descend down the stairs that I noticed Emily's eyes on me. Fuck, she did not look happy.

"Katie! Wait!" With that she was off my bed, and swiftly walking past me out towards the stairs.

"Emily!" She turned around to face me, as I was still glued to the door, holding onto it for dear life. "Don't leave." I tried to beg her with my voice, my eyes, anything to keep her here.

"Oh, don't worry Naomi, we can always finish what we started, later." Fuck. She definitely didn't let Cook's comment slip over her head. With those last words, she was down my stairs, and out my front door before I even had the chance to breathe.


End file.
